Welcome to Medici
Welcome to Medici is the first mission of Heat Level 6, a fictional Just Cause 3 DLC. Plot Day 7305. December 1st, 2035. 20 years have passed since I arrived on Medici to liberate my home country from Di Ravello's tyranny. Festivities were planned everywhere, from a reenactment of my flight in to the gunfight near Dimah's farm. It was... not easy towards the end, as memories of Dimah began to flood my brain towards the end. But enough about that. It seems for the first time I've got a call from General Dante. This is Rico Rodriguez. To whom I am speaking? Rico. We've got a situation. A patrol yesterday around the airfield outside Porto Tridente has not replied in over a day. We sent a squad over to investigate, but they have since lost contact as well. Hmm... something is definitely wrong. Considering every squad is supposed to report their location every hour, something is amiss here. Cordon off the surrounding area and alert the nearby military forces. We may have an insurgency on our hands. Rico heads to the airfield. When he gets there, military and police blockades are in place. Hmm... that hangar... has anyone ever entered it? No sire. At least, none that we know of. Hmm... something's off about it. Rico enters the hangar with the U-7 Dravec model. Inside, everything seems fine. No sign of any accidents, but one section of the wall has gunshots in it. And they looked recent. Rico looks around. Everything seemed in place... except one thing. The plane... it looked like it had been moved. Rico grappled the plane out of the way. There was a hatch underneath. All units, all units, be aware! If anyone except me or a blue shirt steps out, shoot on sight! Roger that! Men, form up riot ranks! Rico enters the hatch. There is a huge metal ladder going down. Well thankfully, that Bavarium flashlight sure comes in handy. Several minutes later and 1000 feet down, Rico hits rock bottom. Ahead is a door. The door is marked with the old Medician flag. What is this... a hidden base? Rico opens the door. Inside, there are two doors. One is marked AIRFIELD while the other is marked CONSTRUCTION. Hmm... lets see what '''CONSTRUCTION' hides.'' Rico enters... and has a gun pointed to his head. Follow me or else my URGA AR-39 will blow your head off! Rico follows the Medici Military soldier into a small room. Rico observes colossal quantities of Imperator Bavarium Tanks and Urga Mstitels inside. Inside the small room, four guards plus what appeared to be a Commandante were inside. So... Rico Rodriguez... thought I'd never meet you in person. How did you end up here? And I don't suppose Di Ravello is live and well? You guys are absolutely outdated. Di Ravello is dead. I killed him. And also, to remain this uninformed for 20 years, that... is quite interesting. Rico's face feels a blow land on his cheek just as "interesting" is said. You... are going to regret that. What is your name, idiot? General Sebastian Di Ravello. You killed my brother! I WILL KILL YOU!!! Rico breaks free of his bonds at that exact moment, punches the original guard who captured him, snags his URGA AR-39 and opens fire on everyone. The General dives behind his desk and presses a button. Alarms sound all across the military base as Medici Military soldiers run to their posts. Rico Rodriguez! You will not survive! With that, an entire platoon of Medici Military soldiers arrive and start shooting at Rico. Rico manages to fight his way out and collect his original weaponry along the way. Sir! We're seeing a massive plane emerging from the airfield! FIRE! FIRE EVERYTHING AT IT! Rico finds the hatch and climbs up. Two minutes pass and Rico is above ground. Okay... we've got a problem. The plane was flying around the airfield. The cargo hold door was down, but no paratroopers were coming out. Not to mention the Bavarium shielding around the plane. Finally, the shield comes down. Rico pulls out a CS AA and fires it at the plane. The plane dodges the missile... only to make a huge flip in the process and crash. To complicate matters for the pilot, an engine goes out and a fire starts near the wing. The plane crashes. "U41 P208"... I wonder if this is a U41 Ptakojester successor. Sir! Look! The airfield strip had opened. Hundreds of Imperator Bavarium Tanks and Urga Mstitels poured out of the ground. Get ready men! Prepare for battle! marks Rico first words as Supreme Commander of the New Medici Military. Day 7306. I am engaged in battle with the old Medici Military. Seems Di Ravello left behind a hidden base under the airfield near Porto Tridente. And I feel sorry for the soldiers who lost their lives to these attackers, as I saw them dead in a prison cell. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:DLC Category:Heat Level 6